Brand New Day
by DarkShadowNin
Summary: Its a Brand new day in Mobuis, Old friends are coming home. But something dark is rising. What will the future bring? -This is something i wrote for my English Class-


~Earth -27~

Smoke rose to the sky's as the whole city burned. Bodies littered the streets as two beings raced at Mach speed through the collapsing city. Station Square was in ruins, but how did it come to this? How did things escalate this badly to have ended so many innocent lives? The two beings raced and fought as if their very lives depended on the other falling and never standing back up. The first of the two was giving off a purple lightning trail as he ran. He looked to be a four-foot-tall humanoid hedgehog. He had a heavily scared right arm. While his left arm was completely robotic in nature. He had a black vest on with a red plaid scarf tied around his neck. His black combat boots were stained with mud and blood.

He had a very intense, angry look in his eye that screamed pure unyielding rage. One of his eyes was hazel, while the other appeared to be milky and devoid of life. on his face were three diagonal scars that went from the top of his face down to his muzzle. He had a blade attached to his metal arm and had been swinging it at his opponent with vigor. He felt he had failed his home, his friends. His family. And it was all this man's fault!

The second racer was also a humanoid hedgehog, but stood at five-foot-three and had a twisted look on his face. His fur was an ugly yellow and his eyes were pure black. The iris' of his eyes were blood red and his face had a twisted smile. This man was enjoying toying with the younger hero. He wore black gloves and blue running shoes. He had blood red lightning dancing off of him as he ran, following behind him in an ugly trail.

The two exchanged blows again and again, neither of the two truly giving in. The yellow one finally got a kick under the hero's defenses and had managed to trip him up. Causing the hero to lose his footing and fall. The evil speedster laughed manically at the hero's fall.

"What happens when you trip at Mach twenty-seven I wonder? Let's see if your face is still in one piece!" he cackled.

The fallen hero tried to stand but just didn't have the energy.

"Please…Sonic…Don't do this, no more killing…" the hero begged.

"You don't get it Hayden. I'm. Not. Sonic!" the villain said as he began to kick the downed hero.

"You were, once upon a time." Hayden said sadly.

"You think I'm Sonic? I'd say, I'm the Reverse!" Evil Sonic yelled.

"So, your what? Reverse Sonic? Kind of redundant if there's no 'Sonic' for you to kill…." Hayden said.

"Maybe not here. But somewhere else, there is! Somewhere Up There!" Reverse Sonic stated.

"You'll never make it. I won't let you!" Hayden said as he stood.

"Silly boy…You don't have a choice. It was fun while it lasted. But your pathetic heroism has finally run its course. It's time for you to join your family in hell!" Reverse Sonic screamed before running a vibrating hand through Hayden's chest. Destroying his heart.

Hayden fell to the ground lifeless as Reverse Sonic laughed evilly.

This world's final hero has fallen. Now it is time for him to hunt another Earth down and balance the Multiverse. Every hero needs an evil counterpart after all! Reverse Sonic ran off with red lightning following in his wake, laughing as he left his world to crumble into nothingness. As is the fate of any world that belonged to the "Dark Multiverse"

~Earth 56~

Sonic The Hedgehog laughed as he ran alongside his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower. The two had learned that an old friend would be coming back home after four years overseas in the Downunda, his homeland. Sonic was extra happy however, not only was his old friend coming home for the first time in two years, (He had come back two years ago for a Christmas party, but had to return to settle something. None of them knew what it was he had to settle, but he said he'd be back when he did) But Sonic's twins Sonia and Manic had also graduated from college and would be on that same train.

Both had reasons to get to the train station. Sonic to see his siblings and Tails to see her old friend. Once the two got there they found that some of their friends were already there and were waiting. Sonic saw his old rival Knuckles standing with the Chaotix (A small group of private investigators that Knuckles had founded) nearby stood Sonic's old flame Sally. The two had cut things off due to differences in plans for their future, but they were still good friends. Alongside Sally stood other crucial members of the Freedom Fighters, Bunnie Rabbot, Antione D'Coolette, Rotor the Walrus and Nicole the Holo-Lynx. Sonic also spotted the ever moody Shadow the Hedgehog standing near the back with his partner in crime Rouge the Bat.

Sonic and Tails came to a stop once they got to the stairs of the train station. Both saw that the train was pulling into the station right as they arrived. Sonic saw that Tails was a little nervous. His heart went out to her. Some things had happened at the Christmas party that had changed her life. And this would be the day that the other half of the equation would find out. This day, and how he could take it. Would make or break their relationship. Everyone held their breath's as the three they were waiting for stepped out of the doors. What shocked them however is; there was a fourth one with them.

Looking at the small group Sonic noticed that his siblings had changed up they're styles quite a bit. Sonic's brother Manic had traded out his vest and fanny pouch for an orange hoodie and a tan pair of cargo jeans. Manic's green hair and bangs were still all over the place like they were so long ago. His blue eyes still held a look of mischief in them but they appeared a little bit older and mature.

Sonia's look had changed drastically since she had left. Gone was the dress and high-heels and in their place, were a 'Fallout Boy' tank top, skinny jeans and combat boots. She also had a plaid miniskirt on over her jeans to add flare to her look. Her green eyes looked more carefree and wild then before. Her pink hair was up in a ponytail and she had one of her ears pierced. She had a large toothy grin on her face.

Sonic looked at his childhood friend Hayden, the same friend who left for the Downunda for unknown reasons had changed only a little. He still had his normal deep scowl, but now it seemed to be from lack of sleep rather than anger. His violet spines looked a little disheveled, like he hadn't gotten a good night's rest in a while. He wore a black vest with a red plaid scarf around his neck. His black combat boots were cleaner than they had been when he left, insinuating a change of heart when it came to those boots. His metal arm also looked a bit more polished and clean. In his robotic hand, he held a diaper bag. His left arm was still horribly scared but it did look healthier. Implying that it was finally healing. It was what he held in that arm that had shocked all of them into silence.

Hayden held a small black and blue toddler in his organic arm. The baby was fast asleep. Upon seeing the child, Tails eyes welled up with tears. She didn't even stick around to say hi to her friend's siblings. She just ran. Sonic watched her run with a saddened look. He then looked Hayden in the eye with a glare and said:

"What the hell!? Who is that?" while pointing at the child.

Surprisingly it was Manic who answered.

"This, Is Damian. And up until a few years ago. Hayden didn't even know he was even a thing." Manic said simply, trying to kill his brothers glare.

Hayden stepped up to his old friend and said:

"Apparently, I knocked up someone I knew from years ago and she never told me. I was on the emergency contact list if something bad were to ever happen. Carla died in a car accident a few years ago, I was called and told about my son's existence. So, I packed my things and went to prove that I'm an eligible person to take care of him. His grandparents didn't want me to take him, so they took me to court and the newborn Damian and I got stuck there for four years. About two years in, I won the case and had to sign off on some paperwork, which is why I only came back for a short while. But I wasn't going to leave permanently without being on good terms with Carla's family. They deserve to be in their grandson's life. I owed her that much." Hayden explained.

This made Sonic even angrier.

"So, what? You just come back over Christmas, whisper sweet nothings into my best friend's ear and then run off back to the Downunda to be with your kid!?" he asked

"Everything I told her was the truth." Hayden said simply

"You just happened to leave out the little part about you having a kid. Do you know how long she's been waiting for you to come home? So, you can be with her again?" Sonic accused.

"Jack was a stubborn man. He wouldn't take my apologies lying down." Hayden exclaimed.

Sally saw that the tensions were rising and Hayden still had Damian in his arms. Deciding to end the conflict before it broke out into a full-on fist fight. Sally intervened with:

"Guys! If you keep yelling, you'll wake Damian up! At least hand him off to someone else if you want to have a pissing contest!"

Both men's eyes softened almost instantly. Hayden had forgotten that he was holding his son and, Sonic felt bad for letting it get out of hand so quickly.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I should have gotten the full story before accusing you…" Sonic trailed off.

"It's alright. I understand. Now tell me, why did she run off like that?" Hayden responded.

It was Kunckles' partner Mighty who answered Hayden's question:

"Yeah…About that…."

~Meanwhile, With Tails~

She didn't know how long she had ran, only that she ran. And she ran fast. She found herself sitting curled up in a corner in the twins' room crying. A part of her had told her this was going to happen, that he'd find someone else. She didn't want to meet the woman so she ran off before she could inevitably come in and destroy her hopes and dreams. The logical part of her mind told her that the child was too old to be recently born. He looked at least a year older than the twins, but she wasn't using logic at the moment. Just her emotions.

She had kids. _His kids._ And had hoped that he'd come back and stay with her, help her raise them and grow old together. But that clearly wasn't the case. He'd found someone new, someone who was probably better looking than her. When she had found out that she was pregnant, she had to resist the urge to call him and tell him right then. Maybe if she had done that, He'd be with her right now. Meeting the twins for the first time as they went to pick them up from Vanilla's. Vanilla had been such a big help with learning what was okay to do and what wasn't okay to do. She wasn't a doctor for nothing after all.

Tails continued to weep until her phone went off. She looked at it and saw that it was Sonic who was calling her. Deciding to pick it up, she answered shakily:

"Y-Yes?"

"Hey. Where are you right now?"

"I'm at home." She answered a bit more clearly.

"Look. You ran off so suddenly, we're all worried about you. Especially Hayden." Sonic said.

"Why would he be worried about me? He clearly didn't care enough to come back to me." She spat out venomously.

She heard the phone one Sonic's side begin to move and shuffle. She heard the familiar southern accent of Hayden's heritage come out of the new person's mouth.

"Tails. It's not like that if you can just hear me out- "

"I don't care what you say! I have nothing left to say to you!" She yelled.

"…I'm coming over." He stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Like hell you are! You stay the hell away from my house!" she demanded. But the line was already dead.

She felt the familiar rush of wind that had always been associated with a speedster coming to a stop. She didn't even need to look up to know who it was. She could see the light from the window reflecting off of the metal of his arm.

"I told you I have nothing left to say to you."

He walked over to her and sat on the floor in front of her.

"Then don't say anything. Just listen." He said from his spot on the floor.

Tails glared at him.

"Carla was an old friend from my Downunda Freedom Fighters days. While I was doing a mission with them, some things happened. Carla never told me about Damian. She died in a car accident shortly after he was born. I was alerted. She had put me down as an emergency contact. When I was told about her death, I went to the Downunda to collect him and bring him home. But her parents fought me for custody. I had to deal with major court orders and a long trial. But I won. I didn't want to leave with them being upset about me taking him. But Jack-Carla's father- is a Stubborn old war vet. And he wouldn't show me the light of day. I promised Carla that I'd let Damian's grandparents be a part of his life. So, I vowed to not leave the Downunda until Jack and Claire were okay with me taking him. That's why it took me so long to get home. There is no other woman in my life. No one else I'd rather be with. I'm just doing what any man would do in my situation." He explained.

Tails looked him in the eye and said:

"…How do I know you aren't lying?"

He sighed.

"When have I ever lied to you?" He asked

"…" Tails didn't respond.

"Exactly." He said. Satisfied with his explanation.

The two sat in the dark room in silence for a brief while before she said:

"I'm sorry…"

Hayden smiled, he knew he had won this one. And he knew what to say next:

"You know what I said back then was true, right?" he asked.

She didn't look at him. Nor did she say anything.

"Hey, look at me. Please?" he begged.

She looked at him, she could hardly see him in the dark. But she knew just what look he had on his face. She had to know if he still felt the same way.

"Say it."

"Say what?" he asked.

"I got to hear you say it. If you want me to completely forgive you for being gone for so long. I NEED to hear you say it." She demanded.

Hayden finally understood what she was asking him to do. So, he stood up and held out his hand to her. Silently asking her to take it, she complied with his wishes and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and ran outside. Tails was taken aback by the sudden burst of speed; all she saw was purple lightning flowing over both of them. Sometimes it would flicker against her and she'd feel a warm, comforting touch from it. As if Hayden's lighting, itself couldn't even hurt her. Like it had a mind of its own and cared for her just as much as he did. She was suddenly pulled to a stop and found herself on the very same hill that they stood on two years ago. The same hill where he told her how he felt the first time.

She was slightly confused, why did he bring them halfway across the city?

"Do you remember this place?" He asked while gazing at the trees that surrounded them.

"of course I do." She said quietly.

"I've dreamt of this place every night since. I itched to come home. I could have made the run in at least an hour. But…Jack used my speed against me. Said that I wouldn't commit to Damian if I could just run all over the world. He said that I could just run him somewhere and leave him. So, I stayed, I didn't even run at all during those years. I was almost surprised that I could still feel the Speed-force running through me when I ran to your house. But all that time. I thought of you. When I was taking care of Damian alone those years, he did so much that made me think of you. That, it wasn't even funny!" He said before running his metal hand through his hair and chuckled.

"I'm hooked on you, you know that, right? I thought about all of the things that I wanted to say. The things I wanted to do. I resisted the urge to run back here and cry. It was rough, in the Downunda, if you ain't meant to be a parent. You don't get to be one. I didn't want to lose him Tails. I couldn't, from the second I saw him; I was in love. He's my baby boy. I'm sure you felt the same way when you first laid eyes on the twins."

Hayden looked at her with a small smile.

"And I'm sorry I wasn't here to help then. So, let me do it now."

Tails looked at him with a scowl. She refused to say anything. She wouldn't until he said it.

He smiled at the face she was making. He pulled her into a hug and said:

"And yes, I still love you."

She smiled and began to cry. She let out all of the tears that she kept in, she all the fears and doubts that had plagued her mind since the day she found out she was pregnant all fell away with her tears.

Hayden pat her on the back, letting her get the tears out before saying:

"If you're wondering why he's so young, It's because of Eggman Nega. Damn fat man took my boy and froze him for two years at the start. Had to take him down to get my boy back." Hayden explained.

Tails looked up at him with a smile.

"Would you like to meet the twins? I'm sure they'd be happy to see you." She asked.

"I'd love to." He answered.

"Then follow me. Think you can keep up 'Violet Flash'?" She joked

"I ain't as good as I once was. But I'm as good once, as I ever was!" He declared before getting into a racing position.

She too got into a racing position and said:

"On the count of three."

He nodded.

"Three" She said.

"Two." He replied.

"One!" both shouted before blasting off in an orange blur and a purple streak of lightning.

~Time Skip – Later at Vanilla's House~

Two hours have passed since Hayden left to talk to Tails. Everyone was tense, what would happen? Would they fight? Or would they make up? Vanilla didn't really know. All she did know is that the little one that Hayden brought back was just precious. Damian was a little scared at first, but once he met his half siblings. He began to calm down. Right now, Vanilla was watching the three play. She noticed something flicker outside the window. A purple light was coming from outside. When she looked, a huge smile grew on her face.

What she saw were the two young parents chasing each other around the block. Clearly, they had made up and all misconceptions were cleared from the air. Others may not have been able to see it because of how fast they were moving, or the fact that they hadn't found that person in their lives yet. But love for a speedster is being able to run alongside the one you trust the most. She would know. Vanilla absently rubbed the silver ring underneath her glove. Once upon a time that silver widow's ring had been a golden wedding ring.

But she wasn't bitter, rather. She was ecstatic for the two. She had feared the worst when she saw Tails run off. But seeing them now. You'd think they hadn't even fought at all. Eventually the two stopped running around the block and stopped in the street in front of the house. Tails lightly punched Hayden on the shoulder and threw her head back in laughter. Hayden made a snapping motion and made a face at her before throwing his head back in laughter as well. It seems that Tails had won their little race.

Hayden pulled her close and closed the gap between them. Vanilla decided there, to stop watching the two and wait for them to enter the house. She instead informed everyone in the room:

"They made up!" She said happily.

"And likely made out" Manic said, snickering.

Sonia slapped her brother upside the head.

"Just speaking the truth sis." Manic stated with a grin.

"Pervert." Was all she said.

Sonic just smiled at their antics. Vanilla could tell he missed them, even if he didn't say anything.

The door opened with the sound of someone knocking as they entered. Vanilla turned to see Hayden and Tails walking in with smiles on their faces and their hands clasped together. It almost looked like she was afraid he'd vanish again if she let go. Hayden looked at her with a smile and said:

"Heya old timer, how you been?"

Vanilla's eyebrow twitched at the 'old timer' remark but she smiled regardless. She remembered that he always called her that. It's not new, and it's not true. _It's not true._

"I've been good, and you? I heard that you lost Damian's mother. I'm sorry for your loss." Vanilla said honestly.

"I am as well. She was a good friend and I loved her dearly. It hit all of us D.U.F.F. members hard. Carla was the soul of the team. She will be missed…" Hayden said, his voice thick with regret.

Tails let go of his hand to pat him on the back. He gave her a loving smile before saying:

"Well, I was told that I have a few tikes that I need to see. Mind taking me to them?"

Vanilla smiled and lead them into the living room to see a rather funny sight. Manic was still sitting on the couch, but now he had all three of Hayden's kids with him. Damian was sitting on his lap while the other two were underneath each arm. All four of them were asleep. Tails gave off a 'D'aww' at the sight and quickly took a picture of them with her phone.

"I am totally saving this as Manic's new contact picture!" She declared while messing around with her phone.

Hayden crouched down to get a good look at the twins. One was a hedgehog while the other was a fox. Judging by the outfits there were in he deduced that the hedgehog was a girl while the fox was a boy. Hayden got a little closer to the children to examine them. The boy was wearing some faded overalls and a plain white t-shirt. His fur was lavender in color and his bangs were just as messy as his mother's. He wore a pair of blue running shoes similar to the red ones that Tails owned. The girl however. Was wearing a plaid dress with black stockings. Her fur and spines were orange but faded to white at the tips. She wore a pair of blue loafers and had a pink bow in her hair.

He felt something wet on his face, reaching up with his good hand he rubbed whatever it was away to discover that; he was crying. A small smile made its way onto his face. It was just like the first time he saw Damian all over again. He looked to Tails to see that she had tears in her eye as well. He stood and walked over to her.

"They're beautiful." He told her.

"Well of course they are. Look who they're parents are!" Tails joked.

Hayden tossed his arm over her shoulder and asked:

"What are their names?"

Tails smiled at him. Happy that he was so accepting.

"Their names are Markus James Havok-Prower and Janet Melisa Havok-Prower." She told him.

He looked at her with a confused face. "Havok-Prower?" He asked

Tails chuckled at his expression. "Well, I'm not exactly "Mrs. Hayden Havok" now am I? I couldn't give them just your last name." She said jokingly.

She wasn't expecting Hayden to take the first remark to seriously so she was decently surprised when he gave her a saddened look and said:

"No. I guess you're not."

Tails was taken aback at his sudden change in attitude. He seemed so sad about that fact. She had only meant it as a joke.

"But…. Would you like to be?" He asked seriously.

"Eh!?" Was all she could say.

She detached from Hayden quickly to find him giving her a very serious look.

"I said. Would you like to be?" he repeated.

"I-I…" Tails didn't know what to say. It was so sudden.

"Like I said. I love you. And I'm willing to do anything to prove that fact." He stated. The serious look never left his face.

"I-I…Idiot!" Tails sudden screamed. She then sucker punched Hayden in the face. The frce of the punch sent him spiraling to the floor

"If you're going to ask a woman to marry you, you should at least already have the ring ready you moron!" She ranted.

Hayden laughed from his spot on the floor. "Who said I didn't?" He asked with a smile.

He then pulled a small velvet box from his vest pocket and got on one knee.

"Tails, I know I may be a few years late but…Will you marry me?" he asked honestly.

The entire room was so silent that you could hear a pen drop.

Tails' eye welled with tears for the fourth time that day and she said:

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you, you idiot."

Hayden jumped up and ran around the room. The sudden movement woke up the four sleeping people on the couch. Manic was confused while the children were scared. None of the three kids knew what the purple lightning meant. Hayden suddenly stopped in front of Tails and picked her up. He was laughing the entire time.

Once the children saw who it was, Damian managed to use his baby talk to calm down his siblings. Everyone began to cheer and clap for the two. It was a happy moment for everyone in the house. Shadow even smiled. He claimed that he liked her better when she was smiling and happy, apposed to how she was after Hayden left.

As the night went on, Vanilla insisted that they all stay for dinner to celebrate Manic and Sonia's graduation and Hayden's safe return. After a long, loud dinner, everyone bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways. With a little difficulty, Hayden and Tails made it back to Tails' place and had managed to put the kids down for the night. After getting them squared away, the newly engaged couple retired for the night themselves.

~Elsewhere~

A single boom tube opened and out came a yellow hedgehog with a twisted smile. He had made it. While it wasn't Earth Prime, it would work. After all, there's always a Sonic running around doing something. And if this was just one of those rare Evil Earths. He'd just kill everyone and move on to the next universe. The yellow hedgehog gave off a wicked laugh and ran off. With a red lightning trail being the only thing that followed him into the darkness of the night.

~The Next Day~

Tails awoke to the sound and smell of food being cooked. She was a little confused, she felt the spot next to her on the bed to find that it was empty, but still warm. Meaning Hayden had just woken up. She climbed out of the bed and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. There she found Hayden cooking breakfast for them. Damian, Markus and Janet were all in some highchairs and were playing with some toys while they waited for him to finish cooking. Tails noticed that the coffee pot was full.

 _"That's it. I'm never letting him go. Ever."_ Tails thought happily as she made her way over to the pot.

"Morning Love" Hayden said without looking away from the stove.

"Could you be anymore cliché?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, I was going to. But you woke up before I could bring you breakfast in bed." He stated with a smile.

Tails rolled her eyes at his remark before making her way across the room to get some baby food containers.

"So, I was thinking." Hayden said from his spot in the kitchen.

"Should I be scared?" She asked.

"If you really hate the Zoo than yes." Hayden joked.

"You wanna go to the Zoo? Oh, my God, you really are a living cliché!" She said with a smile.

"I figured it'd be a fun first family outing. It's up to you if we go or not. I'm perfectly happy just staying home with the four of you." He shrugged.

"Let's go later today. We can even bring Sonic, Manic and Sonia along. They are family after all." Tails said.

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed.

Later that day. Hayden and Tails left the house with the kids, planning to meet up with Sonic and his siblings for a fun day at the Zoo. Neither of them noticed the ominous yellow hedgehog standing off in the distance on a hill. With red lightning dancing off of his body….


End file.
